The Closet
by BubbleGumJon
Summary: Highschool AU, Grimmons A one shot story, Seven Minutes in Heaven with Grif and Simmons. Some true feelings spill out and things escalate from there! Hey, guys! This story is probably going to be a part of a series I'm planning to make and stuff. I'll probably post background stuff in a later fic, have fun reading!


_((AN: h-hey everybody! Sorry for not posting for a bit with my current story. Take this one shot as an apology for not advancing the plot for Edruardo's longest day! I recently hit a writer's block/a really rough patch in my life. this story is my lord and savior to my writing spirit so yeah :'). This RvB story is full to the brim with personal headcanons, so bear with me. I'm planning to expand the universe of this AU once Im done with writing sad ghost stuff.txt. Another warning, it might get a tad suggestive later so!! Yeah.. theremightbeaseperatensfwchapterimgoingtobeworkingonbutwhoknowsreally. But enjoy your read!!))_

The bean bag squeaked underneath his weight. Hazel eyes laser focused on the screen in front of him. Loud sounds of gunshots could be heard throughout the room paired with dramatic action music coming from the speakers. This was how the Hawaiian spent his weekends, Friday night was the perfect time to play his game. He didn't have to worry about anything. Today the teen didn't have any school work to be done, he didn't had to talk to anyone..well anyone face to face.

"Dude, C'Mon!" Grif then groaned into the mic,"Hope you know that you're totally not getting MVP, right? Just want you to know that you're in no way a valuable player." The teen could hear his teammate bark at him for the insult making him snicker," _Fat-ass_? Wow aren't you the most the original dick I've ever met." At this age, he already had such a low self esteem. Insults were basically glue and he was rubber in a metaphorical sense.

His bedroom door then slammed open, making Dexter jump and his avatar shoot the ground. This was new. New as in 'someone's breaking a universal rule because no one interrupts Grif during game night'. He could already feel his eyes rolling, knowing exactly who would dare make such an entrance. Wearing her light yellow crop top paired with a cute red jacket and jean bottoms, her tanned face had a wide smile on it.

"Hey Grif! I'm going out to a par-t-t-tay!"

"Tell me something new, sis," he grumbled, pressing the pause button on his game. "Brb, guys.." He muttered as he turned off the mic as well, no one online needed to know about his personal shit. "Why did you come bursting in through here, huh? Seriously, I was in a middle of a game," the Hawaiian added, it was obvious he was grumpy about the whole or deal. Not only was this game night, this was personal night. A time where he could lay around with Dorito dust adorning his lips and no one would ask for him to wipe it off. Those were good times.

"Well I bring exciting news for you and your social life!" Kai put a hand on her hip as the grin on her lips grew. Dexter rolled his eyes, once more. The last thing he needed was human interaction. "Then tell me already so I can get back to my campaign."

"Campaign sha-mpaign! You've been invited to the party too! Isn't that awesome?!" The girl clasped her hands together happily, "for once in your life you get to go out somewhere, instead staying in this dark room! It's like a gross Mountain Dew dungeon in here.."

"First of all, Thanks for commenting on my natural habitat, us gamers don't like the sun. Second of all, hell to the fucking no," he added, voice stern. There was no way that his fat ass was leaving from here.

"Please?!" His sister then begged, the whine her voice made Grif's ears want to bleed. His sister knew what made him tick, which in fact just annoyed him even more. God forbid she knew what else him pissed. Last thing he needs is a sibling with leverage.

"No."

"Yes!"

"N o."

"Pleeeasseeee, I promise both Tucker and *cough cough*Richard*Cough* you'd be coming.." Kai added with a pout, dog eyes won't work but..

Grif ears then perked when hearing the familiar name. Not Tucker's no. Tucker was just some stupid jock that wants to fuck every god damn lady he sees. The other was a giant nerd. To be honest, the more he thought about it the more he thinks they're both nerds regardless. "Simmons, you say?"

"Uh duh! I just said his name. He's basically getting forced to go to the party because his friend count is basically nonexistent." She continued with a roll of her hazel eyes. It runs in the family.

"Wow..and he just told you all this?" He doesn't even want to think how she got that info in the first place, "You didn't..like, blow him to get this info..right?"

"Ew what? No! I don't suck nerdy dick, ya nerd!..unless I need my algebra homework to get done...But yeah he just talked about it because he needed someone to talk to...He was kinda crying too.."

"Wow he's not only a kiss ass he's also a giant baby.."

"Oh be nice to your one and only friend, Grif."

"Shut up, Kai.." He then shot back with a huff,"Our "relationship" is way more stupidly complex than that. He's just a person I talk to on occasion.." The teen looked away from Kai and started to think, huh..he was actually considering it. "Let's say, I considered going to this dumb party of Tucker's.."

"Then we will get you all cleaned up! You probably stink, you ball of fat," Grif just chuckled softly, "God, I hate you so much.."

This must've been some kind of sick joke. Not cool sick, sick sick. He felt sick. His sister somehow was able to give him nice clothes, and make up and was fucking able to get him into his own car. Some-fucking-how, he agreed to go to this stupid stupid gathering of shitheads, people he didn't want to talk to. Even after the times he just said 'No, maybe I just shouldn't' Kai still pushed Grif. Probably used his whole pride against him or something, it was all just some blur. Maybe he just blacked out and this was just a-

"You seem scared." It's not a dream, it's real..god fucking damnit. Grif's eyes didn't leave from the road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "I'm not." He answered, trying his best to sound calm. "Do you not like the man bun I gave you??"

"It's just fine, shut up.." He muttered, now finding a place to park, "How many people like Tucker.."

"A lot I guess!"

After finding a place to park, Grif held onto his sister's hands tightly, he was already feeling overwhelmed by how many people showed up to the dork's house, like he didn't feel so anxious already. "And you called Simmons the baby," Kai said with a huff,"Let go, bro you're cramping my style!" She continued, whining under her breath.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it. I'm just nervous okay," he shot back, watching the girl open the door. It's not like he's afraid that if he messed up at a social event his high school peers would never ever let it down ever. High school is the worst. Period. As his sister opened up the door, he could hear the thumping bass throughout his chest. His breath hitched slightly. Kai looked her brother with a wide smirk, oh god. This is the day he dies.

"Don't be a wimp! Just get in there!" The other Hawaiian then slapped Grif's ass as a way of motivation. Dexter jumped, and jumped right into the house. "Git!" She added as Grif frowned, his face flushed red. The loud music just got even louder as Kai walked in after him, "imma go hit on some peeps! See ya' around, Dex!" She yelled out before then running into the crowd of dancing and socializing hormonal teens.

"HEY!! THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU F..." And she's gone and he's alone. His sister just stranded him here with nothing, maybe he can just find the snack table and raid it and leave his sister here to die. 'That sounds like a plan' he thought, but before the Hawaiian could put to action he was stopped by Franklin..or well Donut.

Why he wanted to be called Donut and not his actual first name was..more or less stupid. But in all honesty no one even cared to ask. Donut was in his home room and the youngest one there, he knew that. It was nice to see someone he knew but not knew knew. Why didn't he talk to him? Oh right, it was because he was..weird..not in a bad way! But the way you talk is...questioning to say at the least.

Donut welcomed the other with a hug. His embrace was a tight one, making Grif wheeze. The teen didn't want this contact in the first place, why did he have to be so strong? Good god, this was unnerving. But not too bad? He could smell the lavender shampoo the other used on his golden locks, it was nice to say at the least. Then Grif remembered that this guy could probably suplex him without even trying and went back to square one.

"It's so nice to see you Grif!" Franklin yelled over the loud music currently playing, making sure his friend could hear him. While doing so, Donut backed away with a smile and both hands on his shoulder. Making it easier for Grif to look over this guy's outfit. The teen was wearing was wearing a bright pink top and short shorts (which he swears to god, his own Sister has the same pair). Clashing with Grif's dark orange hoodie and sweats he was forced into. "I didn't know you would be coming so soon!" There it was. Grif furrowed his brows together as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red once more.

"Yeah, right back at you.." He scoffed, pulling the other off,"Where's Simmons?" The douche was the only reason why he came over anyways.

"Well he's right over there.." Delano pointed to where the tall lanky ginger resided. There he fucking was, how could anyone miss him really. Richard looked nervous. His lightly tanned skin seemed clammy, you could taste the social anxiety from here. "Great, thanks." Grif walked over to the spot, making his route straight to him. While pushing other people aside, he noticed that it looked like everyone was in a circle? What were they doing, summoning Satan (Felix) himself?

"But I do have to warn you!" Donut exclaimed, following after the other. "He's in a game of-"

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN !"

'Oh fuck no'

Tucker with a grin on his face, presented the nearby closet. 'Simmons, are you that god damn desperate?' he thought, although who could blame him? Dexter, Dexter could fucking blame him all he wanted. Grif was already shooting a glare at Simmons which the other teen did notice, "Grif?" He whispered out, seeming surprised to see his antisocial classmate in here. "Yeah it's me, fuck face." He grumbled now plopping down near Richard, this wasn't going to end well. "We need to talk."

Someone with wild dark locks then raised a finger, his face was covered with freckles while his eyes were big and green. Don't let that face fool you though, his build was quite the big one, probably taller than most people here. In all honesty you shouldn't be that afraid of someone named Micheal. Or Caboose. To be honest Caboose is a cooler sounding name anyways

"You may speak, fellow jock," Tucker then said with a grin.

"Um, if it's called Seven Minutes in Heavennn..does that mean we die?" Grif could hear everyone groan(including himself), even over the loud music. The host then facepalmed as Caboose waited for an answer.

"Caboose, n-no..do I really have to go over the rules of Seven Minutes?," Tucker then said with a small frown.

"Oh uh, yeah?"

"Fine! This...magical beer bottle shall decide who.." Grif turned back to Simmons, he didn't need to hear this. What he wanted to hear was an explanation.

"Shouldn't you be at a DnD session right now, Simmons?" Grif then hissed, "your sorry ass is why I'm here in the god damned first place!" Simmons for a moment, stopped looking nervous and started looking more angry.

"Yeah well, shouldn't you be sitting in front a screen killing off the few brain cells you have left?" Dexter gave out a groan. "Low fucking blow man.." He muttered with furrowed brows.

"Sorry! I just..I just wanted to see at least one person I knew here, and you were basically the only option!"

"Oh fuck you!"

"You guys~!" Franklin said with a smile, trying his best to stop the other's from arguing. "The bottles about to spin!" The Hawaiian didn't want to play this stupid game, but then again the want to get up was..ugh.

"If there is a god, I pray that he won't let me get fucking chosen.." Grif muttered, all eyes now on the spinning bottle. The empty beer spun and spun, before then stopping..on Simmons, the Hawaiian snickered softly, actually feeling glad for once.

Simmon's face flushed red, worried blue eyes now looking around the circle, the teens now giving out several ooh's. He was already making a list of best to worst out comes and ideas if he messed up in there. 'Maybe I can move Canada and change my name..'

"Anyone paired up with Simmons is going to be very unlucky.." Tucker said with a smirk. Most of the circle laughed while Simmons shot the other with a glare, but he did have a slight point. As deprecating as that statement was, Simmons would probably have a panic attack before actually kissing anyone..then he continued to think.

'Oh god...Worst case scenario, absolute worst case is that you get stuck with Grif' that was the worst person he could get stuck with. Richard then tried his best to calm himself down. 'You're sitting right next to him! So the chances of you getting in that stupid little space is..'

"Oh god no.." Simmons eyes looked to the bottle, it once again stopped moving and it landed on...fuck. He jinxed it didn't he? Apparently his calculations were absolutely and totally wrong.

Grif looked to Simmons, Dick looked to Dexter. Both faces a bright tomato red. Ooh's and giggles were all around the circle as if they were wanting for this to happen. Grif had the suspicion that everyone in the school just secretly shipped the two together, which of course the "ship" was basically canon fodder for bullies and shit. Grif hated everything about this, and he knew for a fact Simmons did as well. Their peers would never let go of this event.

The smug look on Tucker just grew, making Dexter want to punch his stupid face even more. The host then opened the closet door, as if he was inviting the two into the dark space. But Grif and Simmons stayed glued to their seats.

"I say we form a suicide pact. The moment we're in that closet we choke ourselves simultaneously...that or we make a run for it," Grif suggested underneath his breath. Simmons gave out a gentle nod, both ready to go with the ladder. But then were stopped by who else?

"C'mon you two! It's time for some action!" Donut exclaimed with a wide grin. The two nerds could feel hands pushing them into the small space. Grif cursed while Simmons wanted to curl up into a ball and hope this was a stupidly twisted dream.

"I'll be setting the timer! Have fun you too!" Tucker continued as he closed the door, after making sure Grif didn't try to make an escape attempt. The man's last words rung in Dexter's head. "I'm going to strangle him when I get outta here."

It was pretty dark in the closet, although there was light slipping through the cracks/slits in the closet door, letting the Hawaiian see the other's still worried face. Thank god,it was kinda roomy.

He estimated that he was at least three feet away from the other, which was good enough. Simmons stared blankly at his classmate as he continued to hear the now muffled party music. His sterling blue eyes might as well be boring a hole into Grif's head. Richard had his legs close to his body, arms hugging his knees to his heavily freckled face. Thanks to the partial light source, he could also tell that Grif was nervous..kinda, he still looked pretty pissed. Simmons then spoke up.

"S-so are we supposed t-to.."

"No..were w-waiting this one out.."

Simmons then frowned in the dark, "Look we made this far, we could just fake it or something..they're probably listening in and we can j-"

"We can what, Simmons? You got us here in the first place! If you weren't such a baby, we wouldn't be together in this stupid space!" Grif then exclaimed with a huff. The other's eyes widened with a slight twitch.

"W-wait did k-Kai?" Grif nodded, brows furrowed together. "Th-this is why I don't tell people stuff like that!"

"Yeah, because then they get stuck in closets.." The Hawaiian commented grimly. Simmons was going to say something but stopped himself, which Grif didn't like. God damnit..he probably went too far. Richard does this stupid thing where he goes quiet as a mouse. And when Simmons went silent, you knew did something wrong. Grif sighed softly, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Look, I...take that back..kinda. In all honesty, there has to be a better reason why you even wanted me here..thought you hated my guts like everyone else does, I wouldn't be surprised if you just did this for, I don't know, some form of embarrassment or something like that."

That was usually the case anyways. Preps fucking loved ragging on him. Which, by the way, did absolute wonders for his self esteem. The thought then made him wonder even more, why it even took Simmons that long to do something like,

"I don't.." Simmons mumbled softly, digging his face into his knees.

This.

Grif blinked a few times, did he hear him correctly? No, that's impossible, the fuck was he saying? If going to this party wasn't a dream, this had to be. "Y-you..what?"

"I s-said I DON'T alright! I don't FUCKING hate you!" Simmons exclaimed, his voice raising. It sounded like he had this pent up for a long time. "I need someone to dissect m-my fucking brain an-and figure out why in the whole entire f-fucking world would I, Dick Simmons, the giant ass nerdy piece of shit, be attracted to someone like you!!" His hands balled into fists as he continued to yell, hot tears of anger and frustration pricked his eyes as he finally looked back to a flabbergasted Grif with a scowl.

Simmons then clasped one of his hands over his mouth, realizing what just split out from it like a waterfall. That was just a half assed 'I love you' confession.. Fuck, oh god. "I-I! Um sh-shit I-I," then the unexpected happened. Grif started to snicker quietly, his snickers turning into a soft chuckles to bursting out into a loud laugh, bubbling out from his chest with gusto. The sounds of joy were then slowly downgraded to the sound of him..

Crying? His stifled tears made his heart want to break. Saying something like that, in here, was the worst idea ever. They were both very pissed off, and getting locked in a space like this wasn't helping at all. Simmons whimpered, noticing he might tear up as well. This was a mistake, why did he have to do this to the one person he talked to. Was basically friends with? This was giant mistake, God why does he do these stupid things?!

"F-fuck..d-did you t-take that as an insult? I really didn't mean it like that!" He tried his best to apologize quickly, still hoping that the other wouldn't continue to act so negatively towards his confession insult. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse the teen could then feel something big and warm press against him. This was new...very very new.

Without even guessing, he knew it was Grif embracing him softly. The Hawaiian tugged at his shirt, sniffling into the crook of the other's neck. He then spoke up, knowing now it was his turn speak. His voice was soft "I...I kinda liked you too..." Dexter muttered, making Simmons blush hard. "Spilling out true feelings are so fucking weird," he then continued. "I-it just took me so long because..I found it kinda stupid...who their right mind would want to date someone...someone like me.." That only made Richard hug the other back tighter.

"I'm a piece of garbage, I don't even deserve any of this.." Dexter continued, hazel eyes looking straight into Simmons' blue. "I think you do.." Simmons said, looking back at the other teen with a crooked smile, both his hands now on both sides of Grif's face.

"You're lying.."

"N-no.." He looked deep into the other's eyes, noticing the cute lil' shine to them, "How could I lie about something like this?" That just did it for Dexter, his weird confession was true and honest..and it was absolutely awesome that it was. But things were just getting started.

Without giving it a second thought, Grif then smashed his lips against Simmons very sloppily, making the ginger's eyes flutter close. Even though they were amateurs with this stuff, Simmons let the kiss continue. Richard was surprised on how soft Dexter's lips were, how full they were compared to his, it was still a wondrous feeling. Simmons kissed back nervously, already undoing the other's bun and threading his fingers through the other's dark brown locks, which were also pretty soft.

The teen then wanted to try something, "Hey..hold on.." He muttered before then pinning down Grif to the ground, making him groan and break the kiss off. His curls fanned out slightly across the closet floor, which Dick just found adorable..and hot. Hadorabot?

"Simmons?" He asked nervously, not even sure this was the same person he got locked in a closet with. "Th-the hell-oh sh-shit..." Grif continued to stutter, now watching the other teen nipping at his neck. His canines felt sharp against his skin, a weird feeling but..he'll allowed it. He had to stifle a small moan every time he felt those teeth sink in, Richard's mouth lightly sucking on his soft skin.

He then squeaked out,"S-Simmons, I-I do-don't think it's the r-rig-Hhahh.." It's like a fucking switch flipped in his brain...it was kinda hot. Not even kinda, it was. What the fuck happened? "D-don't l-leave a mark please.." He continued to plead. Simmons just looked up to the other lovingly, this might as well be the raging teen hormones talking. "Ah..n-no you can keep going I-it's just.."

The door then swung open, making the two freeze in place. Simmons still nuzzled in deep on Grif's neck. Mmm fuck.

"And time's up!" Tucker announced, not even noticing the two yet. "Sorry it took so damn long, Church here forgot about setting off the timer in his phone!" He added with a frown. Both Grif and Simmons eyes were wide, deer in the headlights type of surprised.

"Not my fault that someone hid it!" The Asian teen in the corner exclaimed, pulling his black beanie over his eyes with a huff.

"Shut the fuck up, Church! Anyways how a-oh my fucking god.." The ignorant twosome finally noticed something. People near the closet started to peer into it, some mouths were ajar. Others were snickering as some handed them five bucks.

"Um..wow. Simmons, please don't tell me you produced that bruise..?" He then pointed out. Grif's face flushed red, brows furrowed. Simmons chuckled nervously,"I got..carried away?"

"Hey chicka hump bump!" Caboose exclaimed from his spot

"It's 'Bow chicka bow wow', you idiot!" Tucker sighed and looked to the two,"Look if you need a room, just go upstairs," he added with a slight laugh," don't make a mess!"

Grif held Simmons' hand and got up from the ground,"We got it.." He muttered, as he pulled the other away from the crowd of now laughing kids.

"So are we dating...?" Simmons then asked, noticing the other was going to somewhere more private.

"You can put it that way, kiss ass.." Dexter said, before then pecking the other's cheek with a smile. "Maybe I should say..kick ass bf instead?..nah kiss ass is better.."

"Grif!"

"Simmons.." Richard's face softened, how could he stay mad at that face for long?

"I...I like you so much.." He then muttered.

"Right back at you, kick ass bf.."


End file.
